The Worst Christmas
by animegirl336
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in the DBZ universe! But not everything goes as planned for Gohan, who had been keeping his emotions in check for years. Goku's been back to life for four months. Can Gohan make it through Christmas without telling his Dad how he really feels about everything? SEQUEL IS UP: CHECK OUT THE STORY Sister!
1. Feelings Revealed

**A/N: Hey people! So, I'm really in the Dragon Ball Z mood today. That's why I'm going to write a short One-Shot for the show! And since it's almost Christmas, it'll be about Christmas! Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka (is that how you spell it?) and something Quanza! Does that cover everything?**

**Sorry, but this isn't a happy Christmas story. I'll make a happy one, but it will probably be released after Christmas. Whenever I'm in the Christmas jollyish mood. Haven't been going thru great stuff lately. Life kinda sucks so this just wrote itself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh.**

* * *

><p>"Remember class, your report on insect behavior is due after break! Happy Holidays!" my teacher wished as the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Finally. It had been a long day, with everyone talking about their extravagant plans for Christmas. Then there's us. The family who lives in a small house in the mountains. It's our first Christmas since Dad came back to life. We're already used to having him back, even though it's only been four months. It was easy, saying that we never really got used to him being gone.<p>

Except me. I got used to it.

He could have stayed dead for all I care.

Did that sound mean? Good. It was supposed to. I mean, he is my Dad so I do love him. That's why it hurts so much. It's hard to hate him. He's god damn GOKU. But somehow, I manage to hate him. But it's Christmas so I have to put up a front. Not that I don't so that everyday. Cuz I do. I've done it everyday of my life since I was four. Especially after Namek. That's where everything started going really downhill. Not for Earth. She's got us. I meant downhill for me.

"Hey Gohan! What're you doing for Christmas?" I looked behind me. I hadn't noticed her walk up.

"Oh. Hey Videl. I'm not doing much for Christmas. The usual." I told her. "But Dad's back this year!" I put on a giant smile, acting super happy. In a sense, I was. I'm happy that Dad is back. So he can redeem himself.

"That's great! Your dad must make Christmas so enjoyable!" Videl said smiling. Even _she_ can't be too mean right before Christmas. Then again. She's talking to _me_. She always has an attitude with me.

"Yea. And now that we have him and Goten in the same household for the first time, it's gunna be great!" I said, peppy. "Goten is so excited to celebrate Christmas with his dad." That was true. No matter my feelings toward Dad, I am grateful that he's here for Goten. Even if he's seven years late. At least Goten loves him like he should. He never needs to know. He's too innocent. Then again, I'm innocent on the outside too. Except for my scars. A couple so bad that senzu beans couldn't fully heal them. Mostly on my left arm. The one that Cell tore to shreds.

"I bet! I would be too...if...I got to spend another Christmas with...my...mom." she crosed one arm over her chest and held the other. I could see how glassy her eyes were. If it was anyone else she wouldn't be so openly upset about this. I don't even think that anyone else knows about her mom. If it were up to me, I would wish her mom back with the Dragon Balls. Shenron would be relieved wishing someone else back for once. But, unfortunately, her mom died of cancer. Natural. You can't wish back someone who died of natural causes, like disease.

"I bet Christmas with Hurcule is pretty entertaining." I said, trying to cheer her up. Videl Satan doesn't cry. She is litterally the strongest person I know. I've been through a lot of shit, but at least I alwayts get my dad back in the end, regardless of my feelings about him. Seeing Videl cry is like seeing the King of Earth cry. I've seen her cry twice. The first being when I came back to life and the other being when she first told me the story of her mom.

My attempt had the desired effect as she regained her firey attitude. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I...uh...meant that...uh...he's..." I struggled to find a not offensive way to say it.

"I get it." Videl facepalmed, shaking her head. I always manage to make a fool of myself. Great going Gohan. Great going.

"Oh yea!" I realized as the thought popped into my head. "You get Buu for Christmas this year as well."

She scoffed. "Sounds like a jolly old time." She still wasn't too fond of living with Buu, but her dad liked him so she didn't really have a choice. In my opinion, he's not really that bad of a guy. He used to be of course, but it still wasn't _really_ his fault. It was Babidi's fault.

"That's the spirit!" Wow. I'm really bad at cheering people up. She just glared at me. I relexifly put my hand on the back of my neck and flashed a smile identical to Dad's famous smile. Damn it. Sometimes I swear I'm too much like him. That was my problem with Goten as a child. Still is.

"What am I going to do with you Gohan?" she said, shaking her head. I just laughed. Just like Dad does whenever Mom says that. Dende, this day is going _so_ well for me. "I gotta go. I have last-minute Christmas shopping to do." Videl smiled, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and ran off. Gotta say, as socially awkward as I am I think I did something right...somewhere...Saiyaman? I don't know. I'll just fly home and try to enjoy my Christmas break. No idea why they let us out on Christmas Eve though. Seems kind of stupid. I ran up to the roof of the school, turned into Saiyaman, and flew out of the city. Dad did do one thing right. He wished away everyone's memory of Buu and of the world tournament which means that no one remembers that I'm Saiyaman. It also means that they had to reschedule the tournament for Janurary. Not that I'm going to enter. I hate fighting. For any reason. Always have. Always will. After I was a good distance away from the city, I undid the Saiyaman outfit. I landed on my front porch and walked in.

"Home!" I called out, even though Dad and Goten probably already sensed me coming. So I said it more for Mom. I know she feels bad about being the only human in the house.

"How was school Gohan?" Mom asked, carrying a basket of laundry.

"Same as usual." I answered. Not much really changed in my school life. Then again, she knew nothing about my school life. Or about me. At least she cares about me. More than Dad.

"Good. I've been thinking about sending Goten to school with Trunks." she said making me spin 180 from what I was doing. Sending Goten to public school? He's less ready than I was!

"Really Mom?" I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. She almost never jokes, but ever since Dad came back she seemed to be in a happier mood all the time. Plus, anything can happen.

"Sure. Why not? It might be good for him." she barely schooled him here! She was so strict with my studies, and with Goten she barely schools him at all compared to me. Totally unfair. "What do you think?"

I thought about it. She's gotten used to going to me for parenting advice for Goten. Up until he was five, he thought I was his dad. Might as well be. I've been more a part of his life then Dad is. As for Goten going to public school, I had to think about that. I'm worried about him being bullied. Like me. There is no good reason for him to be depressed like me. No. But he does have Trunks with him. Trunks is Vegeta's son. He doesn't take shit from anyone. Especially when said shit is aimed at his best friend. It might be good for Goten to be around kids his own age.

"Sure. You should give it a try." I gave her permission. She rarely made any major decisions about how Goten was raised without me giving the okay. Maybe she knows more about me then I think.

"Really?" A overly happy voice squeeked from behind us. We turned around and saw Goten peeking his head out from the hallway. He had heard our whole conversation.

"Yea sport. You get to go to school like me and Trunks." I told him, smiling. Seeing Goten happy always managed to cheer me up. He jumped into the air and let out a yell of joy so loud I thought he'd go Super Saiyan right there.

"I gotta go tell Dad!" he said, flying out the window. I turned toward Mom after he was gone.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked, keeping the venom out of my voice. I swear to Dende, if he ran off to train...

"He went out to find a Christmas Tree." Mom said. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Good thing I didn't have to get the tree this year. Sappy hands is so annoying. Once it gets here, I'll have to place my presents under the tree. I was so relieved that Dad wasn't out training like he usually was. Maybe my Christmas might be enjoyable afterall. "I'm going to make your father lift up Goten so he can put the star on top of the tree. Very traditional." Yea. Good luck with that Mom. She'll be lucky if she can get him to help set up the tree. Although I did have to give Dad credit. He did love Christmas. A lot.

I went to my room and started doing my report that's due after break. I hated studying. Not as much as I hated fighting though. I hated them for the same reason too.I hated them because, with both of them, I had been molded; forced to fight and to study. Peer preasure ruled my life. Looking back, my whole life had been spent impressing people. I had shown greats feats of strength and courage. And at a young age as well. I wasn't even a teenager, pre-pubecent, when I defeated Cell. And even by then, my self-doubt had already been planted. Now, it was growing; budding. I didn't make any progress on the assignment, my thought drifting aimlessly, when I could hear Dad stumble in with the tree. I ran out of my room to find Mom, Dad, and Goten setting the tree sown in the center of the livingroom. It was amazing. Now we just had to decorate it. Goten and I spent the next hour or so decideing on where to put this or that ornament until it was finally complete. After we had finished, I made sure to laugh extra loud when me and Goten were admiring it so that he wouldn't be able to hear Mom and Dad yelling at each other. When Mom finally came out, she gave Goten the star.

"Fly right up there Goten and put the star right on the top of the tree." Mom told him, a big smile on her face. But it was hollow. I could tell. It looked like mine. Goten frowned automatically. He didn't know how to keep his emotions in check.

"But, I thought Dad was going to help me." Goten complained. It wasn't like he needed the help. I knew that Goten only wanted Dad's help so he could feel closer to him. I was reasonable too. Dad had missed all seven years od Goten's life so far, the least he could do was try and bond with him.

"Your father...is busy at the moment." Mom told him gently. Training. It's training. It's god damn training. It has to be. I looked over at Mom, but didn't let my guard down for a second. I made it look like I was confused as to what he was doing.

"Dad will be here to open presents with us tomorrow, right Mom?" Goten asked as he put the star on the tree. He landed gently on the ground and looked at Mom with innocent eyes. Eyes that I can't remember ever having.

I could see how glassy Mom's eyes were as they got dampend. And the redness from holding them back. "Actually, your father won't be here tomorrow."

Goten's posture visibly curved downward. "But...but tomorrow's Christmas! Our first Christmas together!"

"I know sweetie." Mom bent down and put a hand on Goten's shoulder. "I know." she whispered. She thought Goten couldn't hear her, and he probably didn't, but I did.

"Why won't he be here?" Goten yelled in anguish. No. No no no. This is what I've been trying to protect him from. This can't happen. I have to step in. Or Mom will lose it. Goten can't handle this. He's too innocent. Too nieve. He can't be like me.

"It's probably something important, sport." I told Goten, trying to ease his worries. Unfortunately, because of me prtecting him all the time, he's rather whiny. Or he just didn't believe me. I'm already getting strange looks from Mom.

"It's not fair!" Goten cried out, crying. Thanks a whole lot Dad. "He should be here with US! It's Christmas!"

"It's okay, Goten. Dad knows what he's doing." No he doesn't! He doesn't know, or care about, what we think. As long as he gets his training, he's just fine and dandy.

"No he doesn't!" Goten yelled as he transformed and flew off. Great Dad.

"Gohan." Mom looked right at me. Right in my eyes. I could see hers showing hurt. Anguish. Realization. She wasn't holding back. It's only me and her in the house. "You know what your father is doing, don't you?" I nodded, unable to form words. What would I say anyway? "I'm so sorry." she whispered so quiet, it was barely audible.

"It's not your fault that Dad is a douche." and that's putting it lightly. But Mom looked at me like I had just told her I was going to jump off a cliff.

"Goh-"

"NO!" I yelled, saying the words before they went theough my brain. I had begun, I had to see it through. Even if it was going to hurt everyone. They had to know. "No more 'oh Gohan, I'm so sorry' or 'everything is going to be just fine' cuz it's NOT! My whole life you and Dad have controlled me! You've made me study whether I liked it or not! Dad made me train no matter how much I begged him not to! After Piccolo's training, I stopped whining and comlaining. I knew it would be of no use to you bastards. I've never been able to be my own person, and never will be. You've molded me the way I am, and I can't escape it! I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE DREAMS I HAD AS A KID! THEY WERE ALL DEMOLISHED TOO EARLY!" by this point, I was crying as well. "I HATE FIGHTING! I ALWAYS HAVE! I HATE VIOLENCE! I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS! IT WAS SHOVED UPON ME! I'M NOT LIKE DAD! OR LIKE YOU! I HATE ALL OF IT! I HATE DAD! I hate him so," I took a deep breath, trying to lessen the urge to trasform. My voice was gruff, like my Dad's was as he was transforming on Namek. My words came in short huffs. "so muxh. Always, always causing me trouble. Always for-forcing me to t-train." I fell to my knees, my legs suddenly feeling like jelly. "M-my whole l-life...I-I've had to impr-ress people. Help them. Save them. And o-only half of the time I was a-able to-oo. I-I've never been good enough. Until t-the Cell G-Games. But e-even then, Dad made m-me fight. I-It's not fair. I-...I-..." there was nothing more to say. I buried my face in my hands and wept. Shame and guilt. Self-doubt and self-pity. Hatred and lonliness. I was overcome with enough emotions to fill up a Saiyan. I felt Mom's hand on my back.

"Gohan." that wasn't Mom's voice. It was Dad's. I looked up. I knew my face was red and puffy. I knew how small I looked. An eighteen year old Saiyan on the ground, fagile and crying. But I looked at him with the purest look of hate I've ever given anyone. Even moreso than Cell. "I didn't know-"

"Didn't know what?" it came out as a growl. I transformed. It was cold. So cold. The coldness that I feared most. It felt like accension. My worst nightmare. "That I hated fighting? That's because I never say it upfront for fear of getting a guilt trip. That I didn't like studying? I've always been lazy but I had to grow out of it fast after you ran away after Namek exploded. That I don't have dreams? I used too but Dende be damned I can remember what they are."

Dad looked at me with major guilt. As if he had just murdered Bulma in cold blood. I never spoke my opinion. Unless it was on raising Goten. I never spoke or showed emotions. Unless they were feighed joy or happiness. I never swore. Regardless. "Yea. That." he looked at the couch, unable to look directly at me anymore. "And I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"How could I not?" I yelled, my filter failing me again. My power level rose more. At this rate, I'll attract every Z Fighter on Earth _and_ the Nameks!

"Merry Christmas." Dad said, walking outside the door.

"Fuck off!" I yelled at him, my power flaring. Either the Z Fighters forgot how to sense energy, or they know better then to get involved.

Not all of them anyway.

Dad flew off just as someone else flew in. The last person that I wanted to see me in this condition. Videl.

"Gohan!" she yelled, running to me. I opened my arms and embraced her. Mom left the room. I held onto Videl tight, not wanting to let go. She was the last person, save for Goten, who kept me here. Who I cared about, and who I felt cared about me. "What happened? I thought you were in danger." Videl said, breaking the silence after an eternity. What was I supposed to tell her?

"I broke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See? Not cheerful, but I've had this idea in my head for a while so I had to post it! Sorry if it's crappy quality. It's 4 in the morning on the dot so...yea. I'll go back and revise it another time!**

**~animegirl336**


	2. Closure

**A/N: By popular demand (three people) I will add another chapter! This always happens with my One-Shots! Credit to CMCMC for helping me! Thanks so much! Hopefully this chapter will be a little lighter in tone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I already said that.**

* * *

><p>She never left. Videl stayed with me the whole night, refusing to leave even when I fell asleep. I woke up Christmas morning and she was lying right there next to me. Her father is going to kill her. Kill me. Not that he can.. And it's not like we did anything. I was too emotionally drained to even remember climbing into bed before I fell asleep. I looked over to the twin bed next to mine. Goten. Good. He came home last night. The real question is, did Dad come home last night. I climbed out of my bed being careful not to wake Videl. As soon as I left my room I smelt the beautiful smell of sausages. I managed a half smile. I found Mom out in the KitchenLiving Room area cooking eggs and sausage.

"Merry Christmas," I said, weakly peppy, "Mom." The venom in my voice surprised me. I thought I was back in check. Maybe not. Mom spared a glance at me over her shoulder. I couldn't see her face because she had it tipped toward the ground.

"Merry Christmas Gohan." she said quietly. She's not going to yell at me? I thought she would be mad because I yelled at her. A lot. I've never gotten away with that. Admittedly the last time I tried was when I was trying to convince her to let me go to Namek. And I got a lot of shit because of it, both from her and Frieza. I shuddered at the memory of the monstrocity that tortured Vegeta for a good part of his life. This was all a disaster.

I didn't want to ask. I really didn't want to ask because of how touchy the subject is. But if I didn't ask, Goten would. And Mom would have to tell him. If anyone, I should be the one to say it, especially if the answer is going to be what I think it's going to be. "Did Dad come back last night?" I asked it like the worst moment ever didn't happen just hours ago. Mom shook her head.

"No. He didn't." she said, not looking away from her frying pan. For a moment, I thought she was going to pull out her other frying pan and hit me with it. But she didn't. Mom just kept cooking her sausage. I felt so sorry for her. I always did, but moreso now. If him always running off to train and dying hurt me so much, it must kill her. I'd never do that to Videl. I'm not going to treat whoever I marry like that. I walked over to Mom and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Mom. He'll be back." I assured her. I didn't believe it though. Between his training and last night's events I doubts he'll be back for a while. But I have to be here for Mom. No one else is. Except Bulma. She's there for Mom when Mom doesn't want to trouble me, or when I'm with Videl. Though I am Mom's counselor more than she'd like to admit. Mom simply nodded. I hated when she was quiet even more then when she was angry. Why can't she just be angry? She served up the eggs and sausage.

"Go get your brother and Videl." she told me. I have learned something useful over the years. Always obey Mom. No matter who you are or what mood she's in. I nodded and turned toward the bedroom. I only took a few steos before Mom spoke up again. "Oh, and Gohan," I looked over my shoulder, "I'm sorry." I nodded, my mouth pulled into a straight line. She may be sorry, but I can't forgive her. _'Sorry Mom,' _I thought, _'but you messed up royaly.'_ I walked to the bedroom and proceeded with my usual wakeup call. It took precision and timing.

"Breakfast!" Goten's eyes popped open imidiately. He jumped out of bed, his stomach growling in anticipation. With a giant smile, Goten ran out of the room, flying to the kitchen as his feet never touched the floor. Looking over at my bed I realized that the tricks that woke up Saiyans wouldn't wake up Videl. I walked over to the bed and shook her. "Videl!" Nothing. "Videl!" A groan. "VIDEL!" she rolled over and pulled the covers over her face. She was one of _those_ sleepers huh? The ones who respond to sound. Well then, let's adjust stratigies. I got down on my knees and kneeled next to the bed like a small child praying. I put my hands on her back and pushed, rolling her over. Nothing. Time to take drastic measures. I stood up and pulled up the matress, tossing her out of the bed. She landed with a **thud**. I loomed over her with a smile as she opened her eyes. They opened with fury. Then she remembered where she was. She sat up as I offered her a hand. She took it and stood up, not letting go of it once she was standing.

"Morning cutie." Videl said, pecking me on the cheek. I smiled again.

"C'mon Videl. Breakfast is ready." I could get used to this. It felt nice, being able to have her living with me. Her sleeping in the same bed as me. Waking up with her close to me. Even though she has to go home after breakfast, it just feels right. I practically pulled her out, my appitite winning out. But when I got out there and saw Mom, my appitite disappeared. It takes a lot to make a Saiyan's appitite leave, and it seemed to happen a lot around my house. We sat down at the table and I toyed with my food, arousing suspicion from Goten.

"Gohan?" he asked, his mouth full of eggs. I looked up from my plate with a curious expression showing normalty. "Are you okay?" With that Videl stopped eating and looked at me as well. So did Mom.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, lying through my teeth. Last thing I need is to snap in front of everyone again. I will not have a repeat of last night if it's the last thing I do. Which it very well might be. Mom and Videl didn't believe it, but Goten seemed satisfied. We continued eating in silence until Videl had to leave. She looked at her watch (which Bulma adjusted so it tells time as well now. Makes for better excuses) and gasped, drawing our attention. "What's up Videl?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"I have to go. It's already almost noon! My Dad is going to kill me!" she said, panicked. I felt sorry for her. She not only has to face Hurcule, but also has to explain where she was all night. If she says she was at my house, she'd have to explain why she was here. "I gotta go." she stood up quickly, knocking over her chair in the process. I stood up as well and met up with her just as she was about to take off.

"Videl, wait up!" I called out. She looked behind her. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Gohan, look, I really have to go I'm already going to be in enough trouble as it is and if I-" I cut her off with a kiss. Not just a short peck, but a real kiss. Long and passionate. Before today, anytime we had kissed it had been her who had taken the initiative. With all the nerve I had, this was my Christmas present. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. For a few minutes I forgot about my problem. Dad. Mom. Goten. Dad. Dad. And, well, Dad. As long as it was, the make out session couldn't last forever. "Gohan.." Videl complimented blushing. Aparently that's something that I'm good at that I didn't know I was good at: kissing. And I'd _much_ rather do that then fighting.

"Merry Christmas." I smiled, "Now go on before your Dad kills both of us and the whole city!" Videl became serious again as she flew off. I walked back into my house, unaware of how long I had actually been out there until I saw Goten bouncing up and down. Him and Mom had to wait for me so we could open presents.

"Now go ahead Goten." Mom gave permission. Goten looked at her as if she had said something really offensive.

"I can't yet! Not everyone is here!" Goten cried out with enough whinnyness to win out Marron. I was afraid of this. I knew who he meant imidiately. All of my problems came crashing back down on me as I realized my mistake. I had been too weak. By releasing my pent up feelings, it ruined Goten's Christmas. Then I have the nerve to enjoy part of mine and let my troubles fly out the window. And now they're back and bigger than ever. My vision got blurred as the guit overcame me. I was expecting my Christmas to suck, but I was hoping that Goten's wouldn't turn out like that. It was just like Christmas' when I was his age and training for the androids. I walked over to Goten and squatted down to his level. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Goten. I'll go get Dad." I smiled. I said it as if I were fetching him from the other room. Mom shot me a worried glance that teetered on the edge of angry. She obviously disaproved of my plan, but what other option did she have? Was she going to go track him down? I stood up, walked out the door, and flew away. Dad and his training, it's always the same. That's why it would be easy to find him. Dad wouldn't run away and hide his ki. He'd run away and train hard. Picking up on his oh-so-familiar energy was child's play. He was in the middle of a desert, Super Saiyan 3, full power, charging a Kamehameha. I yelled out to him, but he couldn't hear me. Or he was ignoring me. Even though it probably wasn't the latter, I felt offened as if it was. He shot out the blast with a yell and made a crater the size of Videl's house. Mind you, it's pretty big. I called out to Dad some more, but he still wasn't responding. In a last ditch effort, I charged my signature Masenko and shot it next to him. Even though I was in base form, and was't powered up, the sight of my signature move flying past him was enough to make him power down to base. I flew over to where he was I the air.

"Merry Christmas." was all he said to me. He didn't even turn around. Dad kept his head facing the ground with his back to me. His voice was quiet, regretful. Good. It should be.

"Merry Christmas?" I questioned, unable to keep the attitude out of my voice. "When was the last time that we had a merry Christmas?" It was, by all means, a rhetorical question. I knew the answer. And I didn't need or want one from him. But Dad gave me one anyways.

"I...don't know." I frowned at the truthfulness of his words. He probably didn't. Sadly enough. "But it's not a-"

"Big deal?" I finished his sentence for him before he could finish. He looked at me, surprised that I know him better than he knows himself. He just floated there, looking at me. I returned his gaze. We stayed like that for minutes. Until he broke the silence.

"Gohan, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled.

"Just listen to me!" Dad pleaded. What did he want from me? He already took my freedom. And my happiness. And Mom's. Mom's. Mom!

"No! There is nothing that you can-"

"say or do that'll make it up to you." This time, he interupted me. And finished my sentence. I couldn't hide the evident shock on my face that he realized that. And that he openly admitted it. That's major points for him, it's more than I could have wanted, but it still makes up for nothing. As he just said, nothing Dad could ever say or do could make up for all the years he ruined me.

"Yea. That." Now it was me who had the one word sentences. Now I was going to be on the defensive, wasn't I? I can take whatever he can throw at me. Can't be worse than Cell's punches and kicks.

"I know Gohan. Last night made that very clear." I nodded. Good to know it only took me breaking down for him to get it. "I had no idea you felt that way about all that. I always assumed you liked fighting. That you enjoyed training with me and Piccolo." I gave him the finger. Keyword 'assumed'. He _assumed_ that I liked it. He never asked. Never. Not once.

"You wanna know why you never knew? I never let you! I didn't want to make you feel bad! You never even fucking ASKED me about ANY of this!" I vented my temper rising so much quicker than last night. Last night, I was talking about this to Mom. Today, I'm talking about it straight to Dad.

"Gohan-"

"STOP!." I took a deep breath, trying to cause myself before I transormed. "Just...stop. You don't know what you're talking about." I looked him straight in the eye. "I came here for a reason. Not just to yell at you for the shit you've caused." Dad looked at me with curiosity. And by the look on the face he was trying to regain normalcy between us. It wasn't going to work.

"Why's that? Is something up?" his voice turned serious. "Is something wrong?" I knew what he meant. Oh. My. God. Did he really think that I came here to talk to him about fighting? He thinks something's _wrong_? If something was srong, he would have sensed it.

"No! I came here to bring you home!" Dad looked at me surprised, but disapointed. He must have thought I came in friendship. Wrong. I came here out of obligation. The only reason I've done anything in my life. The only reason I do anything in my life. "You're ruining Goten's Christmas." The look of guilt that washed over him was humerous. I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"It can't be that bad." Dad tried to assure. Wow. Was he caught up in his own training so much that he tried to put a positive spin on his own bad actions?

"Can't be that bad? He's SEVEN! S-E-V-E-N! SEVEN! That's how old I was when we started training for the androids! When you got back from Yardrat!" I told him. He seemed confused. What was so confusing.

"I don't...understand." he said. What?

"What's not to understand. He's lived seven years without his dad, with only me to compesate! Mom goes to ME for parenting advice. Still does! Your not even his dad! You only helped make him! You didn't raise him in anyway! You didn't raise me either. We spent four Christmas' together until that fateful day. A week before my fifth birthday you took me to Master Roshi's. I met him, Bulma, Krillin, and Turtle. Then Uncle Raditz kidnapped me. Piccolo kidnapped me. I wasn't even any damn help in the battle with Nappa!"

"Gohan, that's not true."

"Yes it is! All I managed to do was get Piccolo killed! All I did against Vegeta was turn Oozaru! It didn't help anyone! I was just a bother on Namek and I did absolutely nothing when Seventeen and Eighteen were destroying everything!" I admitted. It's all true. I've never been useful to anyone.

"You killed Cell." He reasoned.

"Only after YOU threw me into the ring! I was eleven! Not even a teenager! Pre-pubecent even! I used to look up to you. You were my hero. You were my dad, the strongest person ever. If you couldn't defeat Cell, no one could. Then you send me down there. I nearly died. You all nearly died."

"But you did it. You-"

"-went Super Saiyan 2. I know. But I still couldn't beat him."

"You did." He insisted. Was he stupid? I thought he knew.

"No, I couldn't." I slammed my eyes shut. Talking about my biggest failure was not fun. "Yes, I beat him. But it wasn't my strength. You said I was stronger than Cell. That's not true, just another lie. If it weren't for the others attacking him..." Dad looked at me like I had just told him Krillin died. "...especially Vegeta delivering the blow that distracted Cell, I would have been killed." Dad looked at me with pity. Goddamn pity. I didn't want pity. I didn't need pity.

"Gohan, I didn't-"

"I know. I know. Now get your ass back to the house and make Goten's first Christmas with his biological father one to remember." I said it threateningly. Like I would blow his head off his neck if he didn't obey me. And I probably would.

"I can't Gohan. I have to train." I slapped him. No. I transformed then slapped him. He barely reacted, but it left a bright red mark and a bruise. He was still in base form.

"Train some other time! ANY OTHER TIME!" I fired a blast at him. "BUT NOT ON CHRISTMAS!" I grabbed his arm and was about to throw him when he got wise and transformed himself. I let go and untransformed. "You coming back for Christmas...I wanted it for Goten." He kept looking at me with those firm, teal eyes of a Super Saiyan. He nodded. "But I also wanted it for Mom. You leaving to train, dying, it all affects her even more than me. The emotional toll...it's making her physically ill." With that, Dad's eyes softened into imense worry and even more guilt then before. I'd found his weak point. Mom.

"Is she okay?" Dad asked worridly.

"She's not dead, and Goten can't tell. But...she's not that young anymore. It's not good for her. The emotional rollercoaster. The stress. I try to help as much as I can. But I can only do so much. You being a horrible parent...I make up for it by raising Goten." My tone was softer, not aggressive. I'd backed down to my natural, passive self. Talking about this. The sensitive stuff. Dad seemed to feel the same way.

"I'm hurting...Chi-Chi?" Dad asked, nearly at tears. What the hell is the world at if Dad is at tears? He must really care about Mom. Maybe I was wrong – just a little. Just a little, but wrong nonetheless. I nodded and his eyes opened wide. "Let's go home." I smiled bigger than I have in years. I thought the words I never thought I'd be so happy to think.

Dad was coming home for Christmas.

I nodded vigourusly, trying imensely not to cry. But, unlike in other years, in wan't because of his absence. It was because of his being. I led him back home. I told him to wait outside, and come in when I call. He nodded in reply, then I headed in. Goten's head perked up as I walked through the door. He must have not sensed me and Dad coming. Perfect.

"Where is he? Did you get him?" Goten asked feverishly. The longing on his face reminded me of the days I looked up to Dad. Those were the days. I belived he could do anything. Be anything. Mom looked at him, cooing. She didn't expect me to bring him back. I don't blame her. I didn't expect to myself. But I did. Thanks Mom.

"Yah. I did." Mom looked up at me with the biggest look of disbelief I'd ever see. And longing. "Dad!" I called out the door. I stepped aside as Dad walked in with his trademarked smile on his face. I'd never seen Mom with a bigger smile on her face. She sprung up, and then fell back down. Like I said, she's not that young anymore. The stress is bad for her body. She barely eats or sleeps anymore. Dad rushed over to her. He helped her out and sat her on the couch.

"Goku!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around him. She gave him a big kiss.

"Merry Christmas." I wished, but it came out bitter. Everyone looked at me. I can't be bitter on Christmas. I can't. "Now...let's open those presents!" I exclaimed like a child, making Goten smile. The rest of Christmas went well. Then came New Year's Eve. Everyone was at Bulma's. Krillin, Eighteen, Marron, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Vegeta, Bulma, Dad, Mom, Piccolo, Dende, Popo, Hurcule, Hurcule's girlfriend, Buu, Videl, and me. We were all ready to ring in 2015. But tension between me and my parents was still at an all time high. Until 2015. I couldn't enter the new year like that. I can't. "Escuse me Videl. I have to go settle things with...with my dad." she nodded and I walked over to Dad.

"Hey Gohan!" He said cheerfully. Did he think everything had been settled? I wasn't as mad, but I was still fuming.

"Dad." I adknowlaged. His smile turned into a frown as he realized where this conversation was going. I took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Gohan." He apologized. Apologizing doesn't fix anything. "Can you please forgive-"

"No." I told him, holding in the tears that were already threatening to spill from my eyes. "I can't." Dad looked disapointed. He really wanted to reconnect with me. If he wanted to connect with me, he should have done it a while ago. He lost his chance.

"Gohan..." Mom whispered, clearly upset. I looked down and took a deep breath. I looked Mom straight in the eyes.

"I can't forgive you...but I know you meant well Mom." she smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek. She was glad I understood her. "You only wanted me too be smart, have a formal education. You wanted for me what you didn't have." I looked right at Dad, my expression hardening. "Dad. Oh Dad. Unlike Mom, who had good intentions, you trained me for selfish purposes. Too have someone strong like you. You wanted to pass down what you knew, and that's okay. But you went about it all wrong." I went up and hugged him. "I love you Dad." We sepreated and he was smiling. I even saw a tear roll down his cheek. My Dad. Son Goku. Was crying. I smiled and went back to the actual party. We started the fateful countdown till the new year.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone chorused. Individuals clinked beers and other alcohol. Couples kissed their loved one. Honestly, I couldn't think of a better way to start the new year. I made things right with my parents, and I'm with Videl. The...the...I pulled away. Videl raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Gohan?" she asked. I smiled.

"There's something I need to tell you." she grew more curious. Her puzzled expression only made me smile more, since it wa scoming from know-it-all Videl Satan.

"Yea?" she asked. She had no clue what was so important that I interupted our kiss.

"I love you." at first, no reaction. She just stayed there with a stioc expression on her face. Then her face lit up and she smiled larger than the grinch. She teared up and they fell. This marks number three. The third time I've seen her cry. Three words, said by me, made Videl Satan cry. She nodded her head, agreeing. She visably swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I love you too." she choked out as more tears fell. It was if I died all over again. We resumed where we left off.

This was going to be a great year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? I finally made the second chapter that everyone wanted. Did it meet up to your expectations? I'm not happy with it, but leave a review and let me know what you thought! Happy Holidays!**

**~animegirl336**


End file.
